The present invention relates to secure authentication of users of devices, and more specifically to securing authentication of users of devices using tactile and voice sequencing with feedback.
Passphrases or codes are often used to unlock devices of users. A passphrase is a sequence of words or other text used to control access to a computer system, program, data, or device itself. A passphrase is similar to a password in usage, but is generally longer for added security. The passphrase is conventionally transmitted to the device through touch or typing. Entering the passphrase can be cumbersome for a user on a small virtual keyboard.
Passphrases may also be transmitted to a device using a “voice over” method, where a user speaks a specific passphrase in order to unlock their device. However, in a public place, the passphrase may easily be overheard by others and compromise the security of the device.